fwrrmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of the Missing Thing in the Haunted Castle
Headline orDR & The Mystery of the Missing Thing in the Haunted Castle is the 9th episode of the 1st Season and the 9th episode overall. It premiered on June 12, 2006. Synopsis Ruff has recently got a new squeaky toy which he tries to stop but couldn't. After his collection falls, he admits that he should throw some away but some of them are family traditions. He then holds a cat with a gold club squeaky toy and remembers that his great great great great great great grandfather. He squeaks on the head and a message pops out. He is ultimately shocked and is happy about saying its the most important thing in a squeaky toy. When the Fetchers arrive, Ruff describes Fetch! with a bunch of words. He then tell them about the note and also tells that Ruffael Ruffmanowitz is the only dog inventor ever. He lived in Hammond Castle with John Hammond. He lists his 3 favorite inventors and says the Ruffmanowitz's invention is still unknown. He sends to Hammond Castle but warns them that it's scary and haunted. They then go into the castle and meet the caretaker.He divides them up in two teams which one slithers and one squeaks. They all pick a cauldron and put their hand into it. Inside it has a bunch of goop and 3 of them have snakes while 3 have rats. Anna,Brian & Khalil are the snake team while Julia,Noah & Taylor are the rat team. He then gives them satchels. The rat team stays in the place they are while the snake team goes into the Dining Room. He says that he will follow them but he doesn't. The snake team goes in and finds out that the clues are in the bottom of the bowl. One says Try Again, another says Telephone, another one says Automobile and the last one says Light Bulb. Anna then takes a bite of the cold food. They find out that the clues are all inventions and that they have to go in the Invention Room. On the other side, he tells the rat team that there are 7 clues that dogs like. And that they will need to bark. All of a sudden. the candles are burnt out and its dark. They find the 7 clues which are dog bones. They unscramble it, bark and go to the Dungeon. Meanwhile, the other team is in the Invention Room and hear the guy's voice. He says that there are 6 inventions and they have to find out which name is real or fake. They guess and the person says that they have 4 wrong and 2 right. They have two chances. They guess again and they now have 2 wrong and 4 right. They guess one last time and succeed. They then take down the pictures and they have plexers on them. It says that they have to go to the pool. The other team reads a note that says Charlie (A Skeleton) has a great view. They then make a periscope and find out that there's a calendar. There are numbers and numbers under them. They unscramble it and it says that they have to go to the Library. On the Snake Team, they find out that there's a basket that has a remote controller to control a boat that has a message. They then make an invention which first does not work but then succeeds. They then get the boat that has the message. The Rat Team goes to the library and sees a book with no words. Noah turns on the lamp and its a blacklight. They find books and each of those books has a highlighted word that makes up a sentence. The sentence reads "Third shelf from bottom, five from left." They find a collar that has a code they need for the chest to open. The other team also has the code. Both teams find out that they have to go to the Gallery. They try to unlock but they need one more number, They follow a piece of yarn that goes to the window which has the number which was 6. They open it and find out that there's a record inside. Ruff says that they should go back because he has a phonograph. They go back and they all get points. Surprisingly, they all get 100 points. But Anna gets Bonus Points for leading the group and eating the cold food and Julia gets Bonus Points for persevering despite her phobia. Julia keeps it while Anna gives it to Brian. The prize is a remote control dog. Thy then put the record and Ruff has to tickle its neck and say What a pretty puss puss as well as a kiss. The record then says he needs to do ti again until it pops out. Finally, it pops out and the Fetch 100 appears. Ruff tests it out and put what is 3 + 3. The Fetch 100 is computing and Ruff is getting annoyed and says he can't live with it. The Fetch 100 says that 3 + 3 is 24. Trivia *This is the first time that all 6 Fetchers are in the challenge. *When Ruff tells the audience the cat squeaky toy, he says great 5 times. But when he tells it to the Fetchers, he says great 6 times. Category:Episodes